Strange Things
by Tai O-Mega
Summary: New York 2003, planet earth. Sai-Gon 1 a planet run by cars and anthros has been distoryed.In short, thay find the guys.I'm not good at this summary stuff!Please R&R Totally Redone!
1. To know you

It is true I am alone now. She slowly pushed herself up sitting holding her forehead in her hand. Her head hurt her back and shoulders hurt as well. Her eyes opened slowly it was dark where ever she was.  
"She's awake." Came the sound of a voice. She snapped her head toward the sound she knew she was hurt and was in no condition to fight. She couldn't see anything something had disrupted her enter computers which really sucked on her part.  
"Do you think it is dangerous?" Came another voice.  
"Please, I'm unarmed, do not attack me." Came her scared voice. She had no idea where she was or what planet she had landed on.  
"We weren't planning on attacking you." Came another voice closer to her. "I'm Donatello."  
"I'm sorry I can't see at the moment Donatello." She said looking right at him. "My computer systems are down but I can hear you."  
"Computer systems?" He questioned.  
"I'm Mikey." She snapped at him almost hitting him for he was to close. "Whoa." He almost tripped over his own feet backing up.  
"Sorry, I'm over reactant to things." She said. Donatello grabbed her hand.  
"Donnie, um.. where are you from if I may ask?" He said letting her know where he was.  
"Sai-Gon 1...or I was from there now I guess I'm from what ever planet this is." She said.  
"She's lying." Came a new voice.  
"Lying... I haven't hard that word in a two years." She said. "Oh No."  
"What?" Came donnies voice.  
"I landed on the dumb planet."  
"Dumb planet!" Yelled the new one.  
"Earth cauterized in the naga levels or last place to go, Human live here, don't they?" She Asked maybe thinking they might of died out.  
"Yes they do still live on this planet." Donatello said. "Before we go much farther may I ask your name?"  
"Oh how rude of me, I'm Tai O-mega of the mclaren family." She said before pulling her hand away from donnie. "I would like to ask the others standing hear to tell me there names as well."  
"Raphael." Came the rude one.  
"Leonardo it is nice to met you Tai." He sounded like the leader of this group to her.  
"Now I know who you are thank you." She said.  
"Wait what is it about you and this Sai-Gon 1?" Raph Asked.  
"Sai-Gon 1 was my home before the humans tried to take it over." Her vision stared to come back but it was just letters and numbers at the moment.  
"Would you tells us about it?" Leo said sitting down in a chair.  
"Shur I guess, why not... Ok if I lose you tell me before I get to far ok?"  
"Ok." they all said together.  
"Ok... My planet no longer exists because of the humans they had come to my planet looking for something to take over. Once they arrived on my planet we tried to make them feel welcome to not start a war. Only they had other plans little did we know they where going to take the place out from under us. Once learning this we fought back driving them off the planet."  
"So how did you get here?" Raph butted in.  
"Well before the security systems filled we where up shit creek with out a paddle and the boat was flooded. Any way they locked me in the only excape thingy that was finished."  
"So you ran away?" Raph said.  
"I did not run away."  
"Shur."  
"YOU sube-on-su!" She yelled as Raph looked right at her.  
"What dose that mean?" He said moving toward her.  
"Oh nothing Raphael, if you can't under stand it, it's not important." Colors stared to fell her vision. "Any way you wouldn't want to make me mad." She could see his skin was green. Her eyes shut. "Not only that but I'm about to see you, and as they say on my planet a locked on target can't hide."  
"Your so full of it."  
"Really?" She opened her eyes and busted out laphing.  
"What is so damn funny?" He said as she continued to laph so hard her eyes watered. She stopped laphing.  
"You think you could bet me with those?" she pointed at his sais that where in his hands. "They have been rendered harmless for many years now."  
"What a weapon can't do that."  
"Shows how little you know." She said looking over at donatello who was still sitting next to her. "At less you still stay in style donatello."  
  
"Hu... I don't want to get into this fight Tai." He said.  
"No problem. "She stood up facing raph. "If you know what is good for you, you would back down now."  
"Your a girl what can you do?"  
"I could ask the same thing turtle boy." He trusted one of the sais forward she caught his wrist. "You had your chance."  
"Hu..." Is all he could get out before she flung him across the room.  
  
"I come for Sai-Gon 1 you might want to think before attacking something you don't know." He pushed himself to his feet.  
"I don't care where you came from." He said running at her.  
"It's a shame." He came to a grinding stop in front of her she wasn't going to move that would be a first to him. "What, that all you got?" He went to swing the sai but her foot pushed him down. She shock her head at him. "Only the crazy leave them self's open to an attack."  
  
Mikey took her around the lair showing where everything was and so on.  
"This is your TV.? "She picked it up like nothing it was a 27'' TV. even mikey had to put something in to lift it up. "No,no,no." she sat it down.  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"To small." That was the biggest working TV they had in the liar how could she say it's to small? "I may be different but you guys should take advantage of my powers."  
"What?"  
"This is going to be fun." She said.  
"Whoa wait let me know what you're going to do first."  
"Little TV. no more." Her left hand raised and glowed neon green. A blinding light made mikey cover his eyes. The light went out has arm went down and his jaw dropped. "Like it." The little 27'' TV was now the same size as the wall it was sitting next to making it 6' 7' foot TV. now.  
"Uh... Like it I love it." He touched it to make shur he wasn't seeing things. "Wow... What else can you do?" He looked around. "Could you do my room up like you did the TV.?"  
"Shur Mikey." They walked back to his room.  
"Ok, change it."  
"Any prefaces on the way you want it to look?"  
"Yeah not girly then I don't care."  
"Ha I wasn't planning on making it girly even I wouldn't want a room like that." The door to his room slammed shut. "There If you don't like it you can tell me."  
"Wow that was fast." He opened the door a new stereo system and flat TVs on the wall a new bed the walls where painted black-gray-and orange striped. "  
"The room is now sound proof so don't weary about the sound of the stereo and the door shifted into automated ones that pull open by themselves so you wont have to open it any more just hold your hand out palm facing the door and it will only open for you."  
"I love you." He said almost crushing the air out of tai in a hug.  
"OK let go."  
"Sorry." He let go.  
"Anything else mikey?"  
"No I'm good."  
  
Tai was sitting on the couch in front of the TV. not watching but reading a book she had found in their small library. It was one about the September 11th attack on new York, she found it quite disturbing. Leo had gone out to patrol, raph was practicing, Donnie was working in his lab, And mikey was in his room, which left her to have time to herself. She put the book back on the shelf and returned to the couch. "Computer analyses return." She said to herself. *Com. return status online.* She added the guys to her list of friends which almost made her cry as she added most of her old friends to the dissected page. Finishing that she looked at what she would call home now and side. Raph came out the dojo doors.  
"Holly what the hay?" He said looking at the TV.. "Um...when did this get here?" He walked up to the TV. looking it over.  
"I didn't like your other TV. Raphael."  
"You can call me Raph if you want." He said he kind of liked her. "What do you mean you didn't like the old TV.?"  
"It was to small had to change it."  
"Don't you think this is over kill?"  
"No, over kill is a 20' 40' foot TV."  
"Where did you get it?"  
"I didn't get it from any where. As I said I'm from sai-gon we can do stuff like this."  
"Cool, Dose it work?"  
"Try it." she picked up the remote and threw it at him. Raph hit the power button and it turned on.  
"Welcome Raphael." The TV. said.  
"Whoa how did it know it was me?"  
"Your the one holding the remote are you not?"  
"Oh cool." He sat down on the couch and flipped threw a few channels. "Is there any way we can get new channels here tai?" He handed her the remote.  
"I don't need it." She handed it back to him. "TV. access all new channels."  
"You are now able to watch 298 different channels." The TV. said.  
"Cool your better at this computer stuff then don." He looked threw all the new channels. Leo entered the door.  
"Ok where did that come from?" Tai and raph looked back at Leo.  
"Don't ask." Raph said. "You'll get confused Leo." Leo went into the dojo with out even asking again. 


	2. New york life

************************************** i do not own the TMNT so i can't take the credit for them!! ************************************** Strange Things By Tai O-Mega  
  
"Do you guys get along like this all the time?" Tai asked turning to raph.  
"Not all the time sometimes we hate one anther but in the long run were still brothers." He said turning back to the t.v. "You seem a little strange to me beening that your from another planet and all but somewhere down inside I seem to like you."  
"Like me, Thanks Raph." She gave him a hug. "I'll try my hardest not to get in eny of your guys way."  
"You don't have to do that tai."  
"I feel out of place here."  
"Don't say that your not out of place your with us if enything where all out of place in this human world." He looked at her. "I'll try to make you feel like your one of us alright ."  
"Thanks." Her eyes looked at the floor.  
"Chear up... being sad will kill yeah." Raph said.  
  
It was late that night Tai had gone up to the city above. She sat on the ledge of one of the buildings watching the cars move down the roads. She picked up the sounds of someone coming up the fire excape, but she didn't care who or what it was.  
"So here you are." Came Leos voise.  
"Yeah." She said looking back at him.  
"Thinking?"  
"Yeah." She turned back to watching the city.  
"About what?" He wanted to get to know her but he got little to no time to do so.  
"About this." He sat by her. "I was trying to clear my mind of things."  
"Are you liking it here?"  
"Yes, it is better then being alone. So are you like the leader of this group or something?"  
"I hate that, I don't want to be the leader but I guess it is what I have to do. I had to be the leader after our master died two months ago."  
"Sorry to here that."  
"Thanks, the others seem to like you." He said.  
"You change the subject a lot." She said.  
"Oh I have a bad habite of doing that." He laphed.  
"As where changing sujects I have a question for you."  
"Ok."  
"What is it like here in new york, I read one of your books on septmber 11 and it had no good informason."  
"I guess new york could be sumed up in a few words. I would say it is not bad here but it is not good ether."  
"Why do you stay then?"  
"We can't leave here will be put in a zoo or hunted by the humans it would be suacide."  
"So your stuck here. What if you could go would you?" She asked looking at him.  
"I guess we might go somewhere, never been asked enything like that before. What was it like on your planet?"  
"Like this but no humans but the ones that liked us. Cars moved about on there on power and..." She stoped and looked away form him. "What does it matter eny way, I can't go back."  
"Tai if we could help we would."  
"You have already helped me more then you think Leonardo." She looked over the city. "Now I must help you guys."  
"No you don't."  
"I want to." He saw a glint of hate cross her face. "The humans will pay for what thay have done to my kind."  
"These people don't know that." Leo said.  
"Thay don't know, the hell thay don't thay inslaved them making them mindless and obedeant."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Look there what do you see?" She pointed to the cars on the road.  
"Cars."  
"Excastly, autos mindless, slaves, there day will come." 


	3. Bring it on

I do not own the Tmnt Strange Things By Tai O-Mega  
  
"We have two but don created them."  
"You do, then let me show you." She stood up and made her way across the roof. He followed wondering why she was so up on this car thing. She waited for him at the bottom of the fire excape. "You wont freak out at a talking car will you?"  
"It's never came up."  
"Very funny." She picked the sewer lid off, Leo had a hard time lifting the think and she just picked it up like nothing.  
"Strange things are going on around here." He said as she for him to go first. He climbed down the ladder as she followed putting the lid back in place.  
  
They all went in the garage part of there home.  
"Alright this had be good I was watching TV." Raph said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"You can't possibly do that." Donatello said walking in with Tai. "You just can't."  
"Just watch." Don stood next to his brothers. "Aright then." Tai walked over to the battle shell.  
"I still say you can't make a car talk." Don said.  
"Oh that would be cool, you can do that?" Mikey asked.  
"YOU CAN'T. "Don said to mikey.  
"Gee soan no san." She said to the truck. "You can't sleep on the job!" Tai yelled.  
"I was not sleeping." The truck said, as the guys' jaws dropped. "What's wrong with them?"  
"They thought you couldn't talk."  
"Oh."  
"You don't see that every day. "Raph said. Mikey rubbed his eyes.  
"I'm seeing things." Mike said.  
"Like what?" the truck questioned.  
"I think I'm seeing turtles." The sewer slider said.  
"Now they're both talking." Raph said.  
"So I guess cars can talk." Don said.  
"They have always known how to talk." Tai said walking back over to them. "You will have to give them names." Mikey moved over next to the battle shell.  
"So they wont hurt us?" He asked.  
"You going to hurt me?" It said.  
"No."  
"Then no." Mikey couldn't believe he was talking to a car and it was talking back.  
  
"So this was what it was like on your planet well the talking car thing any way." Leo said.  
"Mostly." She said as Donnie moved by her to see the cars. "Autotareans are the most powerful yet they really use their power on others."  
"So your saying they could kill us?" Raph questioned.  
"And about hafe the city in two hits. But this is just an estament it could be more or less."  
"This could be useful agents the foot." Raph said to Leo.  
"The what?" Tai asked. "Need to know informason."  
"No we can bet them with out blowing them up raph."  
"Hello." Tai said.  
"The foot is a group we have been fighting for 4 years now." Leo said. "But we can handle it Tai."  
"You bet these people up?"  
"Yes."  
"That is so unfair I wantta bet up people too." She said.  
"We will have to see how you fight first."  
"Where do I sign up?"  
"In the morning we will see what you're made of."  
"I know what I'm made of." She said.  
"Sugar and spice and all things nice." Raph said.  
"You, me make me come off as a nice shift dragon."  
"What am I suppose to say then?"  
"You'll have to figure that out for yourself."  
"What style do you fight in?" Leo asked.  
"Way to many to count, why?"  
"Any good at ninja?"  
"Mastered it." Leo eyes widened. "To easy compared to some others." 


	4. Fight

I wish I owned the tmnt, but I don't Strange Things By Tai O-Mega  
  
"Have you ever fought anyone?"  
"Millions."  
"You have not." Raph said. "Your to small to hurt anyone."  
"You volunteering to go first?"  
"Bring it."  
"Tomorrow, you can fight, not now." Leo said stepping in-between them.  
"You going down." Tai said.  
  
The next morning the sewers where quiet but the sounds of cars going over. Tai was sleeping on the couch she had changed the living area. Mikey trudged threw have asleep and hafe awake. Leo was wakening the others as they moved threw headed to the dojo.  
"Tai wake up." Don said with a yawn. She snapped up with one eye holding on to sleep.  
"What?" She said as both eyes where now open.  
"Come on practice, you can fight raph now." She looked over to the clock, and pushed him back and lay back down.  
"It's five in the morning." She said as her eyes closed.  
"Well if you don't get up now Leo is going to bother you until you do."  
"Let him." She pulled the blanket over her head.  
"Ok then." He said getting off his knees and heading to the dojo. Leo had moved into the living area.  
"Tai get up."  
"It's five in the morning."  
"So, get up." Leo grabbed the covers and lifted them off her head. "Now get up, you're going to have to get use to getting up this early."  
"Yeah, Yeah, I'm up." She sat up. Tai moved to her feet and starched.  
  
She was the last to enter the dojo Raph was waiting in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Today I kick your but." He said with an evil look.  
"Yeah right." She snrealed. "You going down sai boy."  
"Alright, you two to the center, and on go, ok?" Leo said.  
"Got it." Tai said as raph just nodded. They where both in the center of the dojo don, mikey, and Leo where on the outsides of the mats.  
"First one to quite losses." Leo said. "Go!" Tai dodged raphs first attack with lightning speed.  
"Time to watch you fail." Tai said. "You didn't look up my kind, I can tell." She dodged another attack. "High speed attack." With a blast of speed tai slammed into raph sending him to the ground.  
"Oaww... That had to hurt." Mikey said. Raph sprigged back to his feet.  
"You will pay for that." He was pissed now.  
"Oh, I'm so scared." He lunged at her only to go flying the other way when tai kangaroo kicked him. "Now, just give up before I hurt you."  
"Never."  
"Then so be it." He pushed himself up. "Your best chance would be to give up." She bearded her teeth. "I don't want to hurt you." She dodged another attack. "Don't make me."  
"Your full of shit."  
"Auto warrior mode." She roared as her face changed into a car. She had changed into a mclaren warrior hafe car hafe dragon. Her eyes opened they where now a windshield. She lunged forward; he backed away in time as she lashed out with her claws.  
"You missed." He said but she laphed.  
"Did I." He knew this was a trick to make him look. "Well your very good at that." She attacked again he missed the foot that tried to trip him but not the tail. He rolled to his feet. He attacked her this time sending her off balance she clasped to the floor. She rolled to her feet. "You asked for it." She roared and stomped toward him. The car shape of her face changed the Lamborghini logo was on both of her shoulders. "Running bull attack." She back flipped away from him as a holographic bull showed in front of her. Green fire was under its hoofs as it charged at raph. Before he could do anything he was slammed hard into the wall and fell to the ground.  
"I give up." He said, his chest hurt from the impacted, Tai powered down back to a normal dragon.  
"I win." She said as Raphael sat up.  
"Whoa, that was awesome." Mikey said as the others agreed. Leo helped raph to his feet.  
"I have to say that was the hardest battle." Raph said. "Can you change into other things as well?"  
"Yep, almost anything."  
Tai had gone out walking the sewer tunnels with mikey. He just wanted to get out of the lair.  
"So what do you think of me being around?" She asked.  
"I don't mind it, truly I think it's the best thing that has happened so far. Leo had been so depressed after the death of our master. Raph well he is less." He tried to think. "Well raph has been less something and Donnie well he has gone back to working, he use to do nothing but sit in his lab."  
"And what did you use to do?"  
"Sit around and try to make them feel better, but it didn't work."  
"Just asking how many times a week do you guys go top side?"  
"Some weeks twice others none."  
"No wonder you know your way around down here." she said as he laphed.  
"I guess I spend to much time down here." They turned down another tunnel Leo was coming up. "What's up?"  
"Nothing." He said as he pushed threw them.  
"Him and raph must have been fighting again." Mikey whispered to Tai as Leo went on his way. "They do this all the time."  
"Really?"  
"Yep, even over small things."  
"That wouldn't help with the stress thing." 


	5. some where out there

I do not own the tmnt Strange things By Tai O-Mega  
  
The day went on Leo had come back but he had gone into the dojo. Tai couldn't detect any thing wrong with any one. Tai had a very short attention span so she went to the lab knowing don had to be in there.  
"Donatello?" She asked pushing the door open.  
"What?" He called back he was in the middle of a project. "Oh it's you."  
"Yeah it's me who did want it to be?"  
"Never mind." He said going back to what he was doing.  
"You seem to be the only one that seems to hate me."  
"I don't hate you." he said turning away from his work. "I'm trying to think."  
"Think of what?"  
"A way to detached the foot."  
"Sounds like a challenge."  
"Yeah I guess," He stood up. "How would your people handle a group of low lifes?"  
"Um... well uselly we would fight them with the armies, or send in my group that I was in."  
"You have killed people haven't you?"  
"Yeah, you get use to it."  
"How?"  
"Well when you do it as a liven it seems to brain wash you into seeing no harm in it. Other then trying to have no feelings towered the people your going to kill it get easier."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't get you Tai."  
"What's to get, I'm a wired dragon girl that changes into things."  
"Yeah I guess that is one way to put it." He laphed. "So where there any turtles on your planet?"  
"Lots, any animal you could think of."  
"It's a shame it was destroyed."  
"Yes and No."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"It is a shame that it did blow up but it is good that the anthros on it went fast and didn't die a slow and terrible death."  
"True."  
"How come this Foot, bothers you?" She asked.  
"Well they keep trying to kill us because we destroyed their leader. The Shredder, we only did it because he tried to kill splinter."  
"He must of been your master."  
"Yes, we try not to mention him around one another, Leo the most."  
"I understand Mikey told me this earlier today." She said. "How come you guys don't just go and destroy this foot clan?"  
"Well one where out numbered, two it is very dangerous to go top side."  
"Why don't you use guns?"  
"When're are we going to get them, and why, if you run out of ammo you're done?"  
"Primitive guns are on this planet. If I could get to my ship I would give you what is in it."  
"Your ship is out there?"  
"Yes, but you guys keep telling me how dangerous it is to go top side and then if I try to go somewhere one of you wants to go with me." She said walking past him. "I am still waiting for the return signal once I get it I have 48 hours to get to it before it shows its self to everyone."  
"When did you send out this signal?" He asked  
"Yesterday, about oh eight hundred."  
"Yesterday at 8:00am?"  
"Yep,Then we can take care of this foot clan."  
"They still out number us." He said watching her move around his lab.  
  
"And your point is?"  
"They out number us that is more then one on one."  
"One on one just isn't fun."  
"Your crazy."  
"When I get my battle weapons they wont stand a chance."  
"Bull."  
"Then I will just have to destroy them by myself then." She said turning to him. "One can make the difference."  
"And one can get herself killed." He said.  
"Oh, so now you care?"  
"Your to hard to talk to. You can't just kill something that is bigger then you."  
"And why not?"  
"Fine you can do what ever, I not going to win this battle agents you any way." He said sitting down in his chair.  
"To think negatively you will lose to think positively, victory shall be yours." She said walking out the lab door. Don thought about that and went back to working. 


	6. The foot

**************************************************************************** ** I do not own the ninja turtles, though I wish I did! Thus I can take no credit for them all that goes to the good people that made them!! **************************************************************************** ** Tai walked to the living area Leo was in there reading a book. He glanced up at her and went back to reading. She saw a turtle that need time to be alone, so she went into the dojo. Raphael was in there practicing a few moves.  
"I will bet you one day." He said stopping.  
"In time, everyone gets better." She said sitting on the floor.  
A day or so pasted tai was talking to the trucks, Donatello and Leonardo where talking in the lab.  
"She's going to kill us all." Leo said after hearing the whole story of her ship and it still being out there from donnie.  
"I don't think that is her plan leo, maybe she just wants to help."  
"Will see if I feel that she will kill us we will have to destroy her first."  
"What if your wrong?"  
In the garage,  
"I'm going to be stuck here forever." She said. "And I'm not getting very good come backs on the guys I think there going to kill me."  
"Well keep a ear open and tell you what they say around here." The battle shell said.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem, we just want to help."  
"If they give you a day their going to kill me don't tell me, ok, I would rather not know."  
The sun was falling behind the buildings as long gray shadows cast over Tai. She had gone topside with out telling anyone.  
  
"Where is she!" Yelled leo as he stormed threw the lair.  
"Maybe she is topside." Mikey said.  
"I think your losing it Leo." Raph said.  
"I'm not losing it." He said throwing the front door open.  
"He thinks she is trying to kill us." Don said as the door slammed shut.  
"Tai wouldn't do that." Mikey said.  
"I know she wouldn't but how do you tell that to Leo?"  
"Lets follow him to make shur he doesn't hurt her." Raph said standing up from the couch.  
"You mean she doesn't hurt him." Mike said.  
  
She was sitting on the ledge as Leo made it to the roof.  
"You did not tell any one where you where going!" He yelled, as she played no atechen to him.  
"There is no need to." She said still watching the sunset.  
"There is a need to, What if the foot attacked you."  
"Then I would fight until I couldn't, at lest I would go out with the honor of still being what I am."  
"Honor is nothing when you're dead."  
"At lest I could be free."  
"You will go strait to hell."  
"Fine bring on the fire and the torched it would be no different." She said looking back at him her eyes glowed with a strange hate.  
"You are one that wishes to die?"  
"If I must, I do not fear death it comes to us all one day." She turned back to the city. "Lights go out but they are replaced."  
"Life can not be replaced on this planet. Maybe on yours but not here."  
"What would it matter any way when you can't die."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You can't kill the dead."  
"So you're saying your dead?"  
"No I'm not dead, yet."  
  
The sky grew dark as the wind picked up.  
"Yet?"  
"I have not been all true to you."  
"I knew it." He said.  
"I can't be true with any one any more." Rain started to fall. "If you think your life sucks, try mine."  
"You take yours for granted." He said seeing that she was depressed.  
"I can't take this slavery and energy drag....." She stopped as an evil look crossed her face.  
"What is it?"  
"Find the others we leave now."  
"What, left out here we go where?"  
"To the ship." Tai went to the fire excape and looked down. "HOLY HELL!" She almost jumped six feet. "That's not funny to do that." she said as mikey pulled himself over the wall. "Trying to give me a heart attack."  
"I was not."  
"Spying where you?" Leo asked.  
"No." He said in the I'm lying tone.  
"Shur." Leo knew it but didn't want to start a fight. "Tai?"  
"What?" She said looking over to see if any one else was down there.  
"You have wings but you don't fly?"  
"Yeah, ok I could fly around here and get shot sounds like a lot of fun."  
"Sorry I asked."  
"But I could do that."  
They where all inside now, as tai explained the whole thing to them.  
"So you're saying where going to go get this crap from your ship and then come back here?" Raph said.  
"Yeah, Then we can wipe out the foot."  
"I like the way she thinks."  
"If it involves fighting or watching TV. You never turn it down." Donnie said.  
"Damn strait."  
  
Central park 12:30am the time they entered the park the rain was still falling. They had to watch for humans as they crossed the walkways.  
"Where not alone."Tai said looking around. "Something's wrong."  
A group of people all dressed in black showed up surrounding them.  
"The foot." Yelled Leo. 


End file.
